


Soon He'll Be 30 Years Old

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Robert, Little bit of smut, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, mentions of scars, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron doesn't know what to get Robert for his birthday so he asks Robert what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon He'll Be 30 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBERT SUGDEN
> 
> Just a little fic (which actually turned out longer than I thought it would) to celebrate the birthday of a tall blonde trash talking giraffe!! Hope you like it <3

Aaron placed his hand on Robert chest pushing himself up to a sitting position a question forming on his lips. It was Roberts birthday in a few days and they’d only been back together for a week; Aaron didn’t have a clue what to get him.

Robert turned slightly when he felt Aaron push away from him, he watched as Aarons forehead creased his lips parting slightly knowing he was about to ask something but not wanting to push him he waited patiently his eyes flickering from the screen to Aaron every few seconds until Aaron spoke.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

_Birthday_ Robert inwardly sighed; in a few days he would turn 30 and everyone had asked him the same question to which he had no answer.

“I don’t want anything,” Robert answered honestly.  

“But it’s your birthday,” Aaron protested; everyone wanted something.

Since his last birthday Robert had only desired one thing and that was Aaron; Aaron who right now was sitting next to him so there truly was nothing he wanted.

“You must want something.”

“All I want is you,” Robert flushed.

“I don’t…”

Robert saw the panic flash across Aarons face; they hadn’t been intimate since getting back together, of course they’d spent the night together but nothing that involved Aaron removing his clothes, they both knew he wasn’t comfortable with that and Robert understood why and he’d told Aaron on more than one occasion that he was more than happy to wait until he was ready.

“I didn’t mean that Aaron I mean you as in this..us…together… you not….that,” he looked down Aarons body and swallowed thickly of course he wanted that too but only when Aaron was ready.

“I know I can’t afford a watch,” Aaron grumbled thinking back to the present Chrissie had gotten him last year.

“Aaron,” Robert shifted his leg now at the back of the sofa so he was facing him,

“I don’t need anything like that from you.”

“But there must be something you want.”  

“I…,” there was something Robert wanted from Aaron something he’d never shared with anyone before a fantasy of sorts but the equipment needed was the last thing he wanted to put in Aarons hand especially after finding him in the scrapyard a few months ago which, unbeknownst to Aaron, he still had nightmares about it.

“I knew it! Tell me,” Aaron pestered when he saw the indecision cross Roberts face.

“I can’t,” Robert stated unsure how to ask Aaron for what he wanted.

“What do you mean you can’t I thought…” Aaron replied glumly no secrets or lies; they’d agreed.

“Aaron it’s silly fantasy that I can live without.”

“I don’t care,” Aaron complained tugging gently on Roberts arm like a small child would when he wanted something. 

“Well I do, it might hurt you and I-I couldn’t bare that.”

Aaron dropped Roberts arm,

“How would it hurt me?”

“Just forget it please,” Robert begged.

“No,” Aaron badgered.  

“Aaron!”

“No Robert if there’s something you want, let me do it for you,” Aaron pleaded.

“I’m just happy being here with you you’re the best birthday present I could ask for your all I’ve ever wanted and now that…,” he looked at Aaron for confirmation which came in the form of a shy smile and a nod of his head,

“Now that I have you,” Robert smiled fondly at him his hand reaching out to stroke Aaron cheek,

“I’ve never been happier so wanting something else seems insignificant right about now.”

“So there is something,” Aaron mused.

“Yes Aaron but I’m not telling you okay.”

“No it’s not okay,” Aaron bickered folding his arms across his chest, he wasn’t about to give in.

“Aaron please I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on you.”

“Pressure what pressure?” Aaron repeated Roberts words worried what exactly it was Robert wanted from him.

“It’s…it’s just…,” Robert swung his legs around so he was perched on the edge of the sofa as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Is it bad?” Aaron asked softly noticing Roberts unease.

“For you maybe,” Robert glanced sideways at Aaron.

“Oh right…well…,” Aaron grumbled regretting pushing Robert for an answer.

“I want oh Aaron I want you to shave me,” Robert revealed.

“What? Like…..” Aarons eyes drifted down Roberts body towards his crotch his face flaming red.

“No,” Robert mused lifting his hand up to hold Aarons chin tilting his head up towards his, his fingers splaying out into his stubble,

“No here.”

“Why is that so hard for me?” Aaron wondered out loud.

“With a cut throat razor,” Robert added guiltily searching Aarons face waiting for the penny to drop.

“Oh.”

“Yes oh so you see why..,” Robert began but Aaron cut him off.

“I can handle it.”

“Aaron.”

“What Robert? If this is something I can do………for you.”

“No,” Robert shook his head.

“I want to,” Aaron admitted quietly.

“Maybe next year?” Robert suggested with a shrug of his shoulders hoping that was the end of the topic.

“Fine.”

“So it’s settled,” Robert sighed with relief.

“Don’t expect anything then,” Aaron grunted.

“As long as I’ve got you,” Robert winked sitting back opening his arms up inviting Aaron in.

Aaron huffed but moved himself so he was leaning back against Roberts chest a plan forming in his head.

...

_Where can I buy a cut throat razor?_

Even though Robert had told him to drop it, the next day at the yard he spent an hour searching the internet for the materials he would need to fulfil Roberts birthday fantasy. He found a barber in Hotten that stocked what he would need and after deliberating with himself he gave them a call. A few minutes later he put the phone down just as Robert walked into the cabin.

“Who was that?” Robert asked curiously as he leant back against the close door pushing his hips forward distracting Aaron momentarily.  

“Never you mind,” Aaron shook his head blushing as he closed the lid of his laptop rather hastily so Robert wouldn’t see his search history.

“Aaron?” Robert questioned his voice coming out as low hum.

“It’s just work stuff,” Aaron brushed him off with a wave of his hand.

“Umm,” Robert didn’t seem convinced.

“What ya doing here anyway?” Aaron asked changing the subject.

“Can’t I come and take my boyfriend out for lunch?”  

Aarons mouth fell open at the word boyfriend, they hadn’t defined their relationship yet but Aaron guessed that’s what they were.

“Uh..I…er…” Aaron stammered not sure how to answer the question.

“Sorry didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Robert face fell at Aarons discomfort and pushing away from the door,

“Just thought I’d try it out.”

“And….”

“I like it,” Robert admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as he stepped towards Aarons desk.

“Me to,” Aaron admitted with a grin up at him as Robert leant over and dropped a small kiss onto his lips.

“So lunch then?”

“Ummm,” Robert hummed into Aarons mouth,

“Lunch.”

When he returned from lunch he spent the rest of the afternoon watching YouTube clip after YouTube clip on how to use a cut throat razor, and as the day ended he felt a whole lot better now that he had a present in mind for Roberts birthday.

...

The following day Vic had arranged a small dinner for Roberts birthday at keepers cottage as she was working the day after, Roberts birthday. Robert, Aaron, Adam and Vic sat in the small kitchen chatting the night away; Andy had been invited but declined much to Vic annoyance and Robert relief. As the evening drew to a close Robert reminded Aaron about his plans for tomorrow.

“Don’t forget I have that meeting tomorrow,” Robert called over his shoulder as he reached into the fridge pulling out two beers.

“Meeting?” Aaron questioned wracking his brain trying to remember what Robert had told him earlier that day he’d been so distracted about his plans for tomorrow he hadn’t really taken anything in.

Not only that but he’d had to walk passed the garage on the way over and not only would tomorrow be Roberts birthday it would also be…………six years, _wow had it been that long_ Aaron thought, since he’d tried to take his own life. That version of himself seemed like a lifetime ago but with recent events the decision he’d made that day had been playing on his mind, he’d tried not to think about it for Roberts sake, pushed it out of his head; he was good at that; but with what he had to do tomorrow he couldn’t help dwell on it.  

“About the divorce,” Robert laughed with a shake of his head, Aarons memory was terrible.

“On your birthday?” Vic exclaimed as he gathered the rest of the plates from the table.

“Yeah sucks doesn’t it but it’s just a birthday,” he said dropping a kiss to his sister head before taking his a seat next to Aaron bumping his shoulder to get Aarons attention sliding the beer over to his boyfriend before he added,

“Thought we could go for a pint after ya know.”

“I’ll have to check my calendar,” Aaron laughed but the smile never reached his eyes he was still thinking about how tomorrow was going to work not just for Robert but for him as well, was he strong enough to handle it liked he’d said just a few days ago, guess there was only one way to find out.  

“Charming,” Robert scoffed noticing Vic and Adam getting up from the table he leant in close to Aaron and whispered in his ear,

“But you’re not leaving me tonight are you I can’t wake up on my birthday on my own now can I?”   

“Robert I…,” Aarons eyes widened as panic flooded his body at what Robert expected from him.

“I know,” Robert nodded taking Aarons hand in his and bringing it to his lips pressing a kiss into his skin,

“And I just wanna hold ya okay?”

“Okay,” Aaron croaked his skin tingling from Roberts kiss; that was another thing playing on his mind, he wanted Robert he was just scared to open himself up like that again but looking into those green blue eyes nothing but affection and dare he say it love staring back at him he knew he’d be ready soon.  

“So you’ll stay,” Robert beamed.

“I’ll stay,” Aaron laughed his worry about tomorrow diminished for now as Robert smiled at him.

“Good.”  

...

Robert always slept later than Aaron but it was okay the few minutes that Aaron had before Robert woke let him absorb the sight of him, the softness of his face relaxed in sleep but it never took long for him to know when Aaron was awake; sighing softly Robert rolled over and smiled at him pulling Aaron in close.  

“Morning, you’re still here,” Robert blinked as the brightness of the day invaded his vision.

“Umm morning,” Aaron groaned adding,

“Of course I am.”

“Aren’t you gonna say it?” Robert pouted after a few minutes sticking his bottom lip out which Aaron captured in between his and tugged lightly the moan from Robert sending a shiver down his spine.

“What?” Aaron chuckled as he released Robert lip.

“Oh I don’t know something special about the day maybe,” Robert teased.

“Don’t think so,” the corners of Aarons mouth curled down as he frowned,

“Oh right you have that meeting.”

“Aaron,” Robert chastised slapping his hand across Aarons shirt clad chest.

“So not that then?” Aaron laughed.  

“No,” Robert turned over to look up at the ceiling folding his arms over his chest; sulking.  

“Maybe,” Aaron leaned up over him,

“Maybe it’s someone’s birthday.”

“Mine Aaron it’s my birthday,” Robert grumbled his lip still sticking out.

“Do you want a birthday kiss?”

Robert nodded as Aaron dropped his head peppering kisses all over Roberts face before Robert caught Aarons head in his hands and pulled him down so their bodies were flush as Aarons tongue swiped along Roberts plump bottom lip. Robert could have spent the rest of the day like that with Aaron in his arms but Aaron pushed off him far too soon a mischievous look in his eye; his hand came up to cup Roberts face, his thumb rubbing the five o’clock shadow on his cheek.

“Don’t shave,” Aaron winked before he climbed from the bed and disappeared out the door leaving Robert open mouthed on the bed.

Robert found Aaron in the kitchen leaning against the counter mug in hand.

“What did you mean Aaron?” Roberts heart racing as he played to possibilities over in his head.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about mate?”  

Robert rolled his eyes at the word, it didn’t come as often as it used to and it was only used in affection now but it was a word Robert wanted erasing from Aarons vocabulary.

“Coffee?” Aaron asked with ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Please,” Robert nodded biding his time until he could get Aaron to spill.

Aaron set about making Robert a drink as the birthday boy sat at the table opening the few cards he’d received in the days leading up to his birthday.

“What no card from you?”

Shit Aaron thought as he placed the mug down in front of Robert.

“I’ll catch ya later okay?”

“You’re leaving me already? It’s my birthday,” Robert complained as Aarons hand brushed against his shoulder.

“And we said we’d meet for a pint later besides I have something to do.”

There it was again Robert thought as Aaron winked at him the nerves of what Aaron had planned bubbling in his stomach.

“I don’t need a card Aaron,” Robert called over his shoulder.

“I just need you,” he added but he was speaking to himself as he door had already closed behind him.

Aaron was anxious on the drive into Hotten, not just about how he’d feel when he got there but about the possibilities his surprise from Robert could bring. He arrived at the address he'd gotten from the internet search and paused; his hand on the door handle. He was about to purchase the one thing that he swore he never would. A simple tool that could end all his pain in just a few swipes across his skin. He shook his head and turned away. He couldn't do this, he wasn't strong enough but then an image of Robert laid his bed that morning filled his head and a faint smile crossed his lips. This was what Robert wanted, not for Aaron to hurt himself but for Aaron to do this for him, to purchase this tool to satisfy a long lived fantasy on his birthday. So this transaction was for Robert and not him that he could live with. With that notion in mind pushing out everything else he turned back around and pushed through the door.

“Can I help you sir?” came a voice from across the room.

“Erm yes hi,” Aaron held up his hand briefly in greeting,

“I called a few days ago about a cut throat razor.”

“Ah yes Mr Livesy is it?” to which Aaron nodded.

The gentlemen disappeared into the back and returned a few moments later with several items in his hands,

“Is this for yourself sir?”

“No my erm,” Aaron gulped he'd not used the word for a while and never in relation to Robert before,

“Boyfriend,” he let out as he exhaled.

The barber raised his eyebrow slightly and carried on,

“Well here are the things we discussed on the phone.”

He placed each time on the counter explained the purpose of it and how to use it and Aaron was thankful that the man spoke slowly allowing him the time to take everything in. Aaron nodded along as he listened.

There was the razor itself that came in an elaborately decorated wooden box and then there was the shaving brush as well as the shaving cream, a small silver bowl to mix the cream up with and a facial scrub.

The barber packed the items into a fancy gift bag and twenty minutes later Aaron was on his way back to the village. There was only one thing left to do, well two actually but only one he could control. He parked up at the pub and made his way through the bar looking for one person in particular.

“Vic have ya got a sec?”

“Not really Aaron imp rushed off me feet,” Vic fretted.

“Oh right yeah course,” Aaron mumbled looking down at his feet.

“Is this about Robert? Ya know it’s his birthday today don’t ya?”  

Aaron shook his head at her, they’d spent the night before at her house celebrating, of course he knew.

“Course ya do sorry,” Vic answered her own question she was so busy her head was all over the place.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about actually,” Aaron started.

“Right let me get these out,” she lifted the plates she was carrying a tad higher.  

“Course,” Aaron moved to the side as Vic pushed passed him coming back a few minutes later wiping her hands on the front of her apron he followed her into the kitchen.

“I err can I..”

“Come on Aaron I have got all day,” Vic prompted her fond smile easing her harsh tone.

“Sorry can I have the keys to yours,” Aaron rushed out.

“What for?” Vic questioned as she returned to her work.

“Erm I want to surprise Robert.”

Vic narrowed her eyes,

“Are you guys gonna be….”

“No!” Aaron protested a little too much; he was if fact hoping if things went well they might take that step but he wasn’t about to tell his friend and Roberts little sister that.

“There in my jacket,” Vic huffed already getting the next order ready.

“Do you think…” Aaron hesitated by the door.

“Yes I’ll keep Adam away for a bit,” Vic waved him away with her hand as Aaron mumbled,

“Thanks vic.”

“Just,” she added throwing down the knife shed been holding to wag her finger at her friend,

“Look after him yeh I know that’s normally his job.”

Aaron looked down embarrassed but Vic didn’t seem to notice.  

“But he’s having a bad day.”

“You’ve talked to him?” Aaron cried softly pulling out his phone disappointed when he saw nothing but a blank screen, he hadn’t heard from him all day

“Of course you haven’t?” Vic puzzled.

“Not since this morning why?” Aaron shrugged trying to play down the worry he was now feeling.

“The meeting with the solicitors not going great, they had to take a break,” Vic informed him.

“Oh,” Aaron ran his hand down his face he thought about ringing Robert but knew he shouldn’t if he was still in his meeting,

“What time…”

“Half three,” Vic replied without looking up; that left him an hour maybe more depending on traffic to get everything ready.

“Thanks for this Vic,” Aaron held up the keys.

“Yeah yeah now get out of here you’ll ya before I have you chopping something,” Vic threatened with a smile.

Aaron found it a bit strange being in keepers cottage without anyone else there but he set his mind to the task at hand running upstairs to collect the towels he needed having stayed there enough times to know where such things were kept. He soon had everything set out on the table ready for when Robert returned. He glanced at his phone debating whether to send Robert a quick text and decided against it instead taking a seat on the chair waiting. Aaron was sat on the chair he’d placed in the middle of the kitchen his hands clasped in front of him elbows on his knees his legs jittering up and down his eyes glued to the clock above the door waiting for Robert to arrive when he heard the car pull up. His heart began to race and all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears as Robert pushed open the front door.

Roberts day had gone from bad to worse after Aaron had left him that morning which so much as a card. He’d arrived at the solicitors early wanting to get the divorce settlement over and done with as quickly as possible only to be told the meeting had been pushed back an hour. He’d phone Vic and told her he’d be late to the pub but having not heard from Aaron at all he’d decided to him suffer a decision he regretted now as he walked into an empty house loosening his tie. A shift in the shadows from the kitchen caught his eye.

“Aaron,” Robert froze on the spot before he took in the anxiousness on his boyfriends face,  

“Wha- what’s wrong?”

Aaron didn’t say anything as he stood up and made his way towards Robert.

“Aaron,” Robert started to panic when he saw the hint of silver behind him on the table; _no no_ he pleaded to himself not now not today.

Robert knew what today was for Aaron, not from Aaron himself but surprisingly from Adam. Adam has sat him down one night during the trial and told Robert about that day six years ago to the date, Roberts 24th birthday when Aaron had locked himself in the garage turned on the engine and waited to die all because he couldn’t handle being gay. Robert now knew there was a lot more to it than just that, stuff that Aaron had kept bottled up at the time but he hated the thought that as he was sipping mojitos in the sun celebrating his birthday the man he loved had wanted to end his life. And now six years later coming home to Aaron finding him sat alone in the dark with that on the table brought him out in a cold sweat.

Aarons eyes followed Roberts to the razor laid out on the table and let out a small laugh which did nothing to ease the discomfort Robert was feeling. He grabbed hold of Aarons wrists gently, stepping back letting his eyes travel over his body assessing for any signs of outward damage seeing none he let out a ragged breath.

“It’s for you,” Aaron sighed as Robert dropped his wrists,

“Happy birthday,” he added with a feeble shrug.

“Aaron?”

“Shh,” Aaron placed a finger to his lips before stepping behind him to slide his suit jacket down his arms hanging it on the bannister before returning to stand in front of the birthday boy.

He ran his palms up Roberts chest balling his fist around the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so he could meet his lips dragging his tongue along Roberts lower lip relishing in the sound of Roberts gasp as he took the older man’s breath away with his kiss. His fingers began to work the buttons of Roberts shirt open kissing the expanse of smooth skin that was revealed after each button tugging lightly on the material as he pulled the shirt out of his waistband. He ran his hands over Roberts now exposed chest the familiar roughness of Aarons skin against his caused Robert to moan.

“Aaron is this..are you….”

“Shh this is what you wanted isn’t it?” Aaron asked his confidence slipping slightly until he looked up and saw the darkness of Roberts hooded lust filled eyes.

“Yes but…”

“Then enjoy it,” Aaron smiled up as him as he took his hand guiding him to the chair he’d recently vacated.

Robert sat shirtless in the middle of the kitchen his eyes never leaving Aarons as he watched younger man gather the things he needed. Aaron rinsed the flannel under the hot tap wringing the excess water out before coming to stand by Roberts side.

“Head back,” he instructed to which Robert immediately complied.

Aaron draped the hot towel over Roberts lower face the heat would open up his pores and soften what little bristles he had. With the flannel firmly in place he stood back and watched as a few droplets of water coursed down Roberts chin and onto his torso, he traced the line with his eyes and licked his lips when he felt the beginnings of his arousal rush through his body. He shook his head and set to work on the next task, the shaving cream. Normally for his own face this would have been from a can but he wanted this to be special for Robert and the barber had advised that using a pure badger hair shaving brush with the cream would produce a smooth and creamy lather lifting the hairs from the face making for a more comfortable shave. He worked the lather up in a small bowl adding cool water to the cream until the lather was light with small peaks, the masculine scents of sandalwood and cedar wood filling the air as Robert inhaled,

“Smells good.”

“That’s just me,” Aaron joked in an attempt to ease his wild pulse as he stepped in front of Robert once more, bowl and brush in one hand as the other removed the cooling towel from Roberts face.

Holding the bowl in his left hand he used the brush with his right to apply the shaving cream liberally over Roberts lower face. As the first motion of the brush came into contact with Roberts skin he sighed closing his eyes enjoying the circular motions as Aaron applied the cream to his face going over the same spot with the brush several times.

“Your loving this aren’t you?” Aaron smiled down at the content look on Roberts face a warmth he’d not felt in a while washing over him.

“Would it be wrong to say I am?”  

“Not at all,” Aaron mused.

“Then I love it,” Robert muttered trying not to move his mouth too much conscious of the lather on his face.

“Right I gotta leave you now.”

“What?” Roberts eyes flew open.

“Relax,” Aaron chuckled,

“It’s just for a few minutes, don’t want to cut ya to shreds do I?”

“Okay,” Robert sat back resting his head on the back on the chair as Aaron washed out the shaving brush and bowl splashing water on his t shirt.

He grabbed the towel dabbing the front of his shirt wiping his hands before throwing it over his shoulder stepping across to the table he picked up the razor. It was a beautiful thing crafted from stainless steel, a wooden handle inlaid with mother of pearl it was heavier than a normal razor but the weight felt good in his hand; familiar even though he’d never held one before. The silence crept up on Robert as he began to worry what Aaron was doing; he opened his eyes to find Aaron staring at the blade in his hand.

“Aaron,” Robert voice startled him and he dropped the blade like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“You don’t…,” Robert told him; the last thing he wanted was to put a blade back in Aarons hand on today of all days.

Aaron shook his head and reached out for the blade again picking it up and without a word made his way over to Robert crouching slightly so their faces were only inches apart.

“Do you trust me?” Aaron exhaled his breath blowing across Roberts skin making it tingle underneath the cream.

“Yes.”

“Keep your eyes closed,” Aaron leaned close to add in a whisper that sent a shiver down Roberts spine all the way to his groin,

“And enjoy.”

Robert shifted slightly trying to ignore the tightness in his trousers as Aaron spoke again.

“Here goes.”

Aaron held the razor with his right more dominant hand his thumb on the underside of the shank his little finger on the crescent shaped tang just like he’d seen in the video, he said a little prayer as he stretched the skin on Roberts cheek as tightly as he could without causing him any discomfort and holding the blade flat on his cheek he lifted the spine to the desired 30 degree angle like the barber and the internet research said was the optimum angle. He applied a little pressure and stroked downward following the direction of the hair growth; not that there was a lot; on Roberts cheek. Robert let out a low throaty groan as he felt the blade leave his skin and Aarons fingers move down his jawline before the pressure returned. Aaron was careful with his strokes, the video he’d watched playing in his mind as he moved the blade down Roberts face. After each stroke he wiped the remaining cream from the blade on the towel he’d thrown over his shoulder. In just four strokes he had shaved Roberts entire right cheek. He leaned back and smiled proudly at his handy work. He gripped Roberts chin in between his thumb and his forefinger turning his head so he could repeat the process on the left cheek. With just four strokes his left cheek was done leaving Robert with a cream goatee covering his upper lip and chin. Aaron knew this was the tricky part so placing the razor temporarily back on the table he took his time massaging the cream into Roberts upper lip with the tips of his fingers brushing down the side of his mouth and across his chin earning him another groan in gratification from Robert.

“Nice?” Aaron questioned playfully.

“Ummm,” was all Robert could answer too lost in the sensation of Aarons hands on him.

Aaron picked the razor back up and slowly brought it down the middle of his chin working his way out to the left and over to the right the blade following the dip in Roberts chin with ease. As he wiped the blade on the towel again he realised he was nearly done, just the upper lip to do but then he remembered reading how you should repeat the whole process with the blade travelling in the opposite direction and he smiled knowing he’d get to do it all again. As he brought the razor down onto Roberts cupids bow it snagged slightly a dot of red appearing just above Roberts mouth.

“Shit,” Aaron hissed.

“What?” Robert asked huskily.

“I just nicked you that’s all, sorry,” Aaron apologised guiltily.

“It’s fine Aaron I didn’t even feel it,” he reassured him.

It took just two more strokes of the blade to finish.

“Right,” Aaron stepped back and admired his work as Robert opened his eyes.

“You done?” Robert grumbled disappointedly.

“Not even close,” Aaron smirked and Roberts heart swelled at the sight he’d never felt as loved as he did in that moment and it was all because of Aaron.

“Thank you,” Robert breathed out.

“I haven’t finished yet.”

“I know but..” Robert shrugged.

Aaron grinned knowing what Robert was trying to say. He used the towel to wipe the excess shaving cream from Roberts features, his ears and under his nose. When he was done he went to the sink to prepare more lather leaving Robert alone with his thoughts. He’d had a horrible meeting with Chrissie but after an battling for over an hour they had finally settled on an agreement that they were both happy with so not only was today his birthday it was also his first day as a free man and he couldn’t think of a better way to end it then with Aaron, especially if Aaron carried on lavishing him with this affectionate attention. As Aaron returned to relather Roberts face he leant over and pressed his lips to the blondes’ forehead.

“I hope this is what you wanted,” Aaron asked nervously.

“All I wanted was you so anything else is bonus; I mean it’s a great bonus but..”

Aaron chuckled lightly the sound making Robert twitch with arousal.

“Do that again,” Robert asked the request coming in a low growl.

“What?”  

“That sound.”

“What? Laugh?” Aaron frowned.

“Yes,” Robert breathed out.

Aaron swiped the shaving brush across Roberts nose leaving a spot of cream on the very tip the sight caused Aaron to chuckle again and Robert beamed as he heard the sound again.

“I like that,” Robert opened his eyes searching for Aaron who had his back to hum at the sink once again rinsing out the shaving brush and bowl splashing even more water onto his already wet shirt.

When Aaron turned around and looked back at Robert whose eyes were closed again he just stared at for a few seconds watched his bare chest rise up and down with the rhythm of his breathing and for the first time in a long while Aaron felt happy; knowing it was all down to Robert. Without him he wouldn’t have been able to face the last few months and he wanted to give him something back, to show him how much his love and support meant. He looked down at his own chest the wet material clinging to his skin and the scars that lay beneath. He took a deep breath before bringing his fingers to the hem of his shirt and with shaky hands he peeled his it away from his skin, his hands automatically coming up to hide his body even though he was the only one around to see it; Robert was still sat with his eyes closed waiting for him to return. With another deep breath Aaron dropped his shirt on the table and picking up the razor made his way back over to Robert but instead of crouching in front of him he straddled his legs making Robert jump.

“Hi,” Aaron whispered acutely aware that this was the most intimate thing he’d ever done with Robert.  

“Hi,” Robert smiled his head still tipped back his smile widening as he felt Aarons stubble tickle his chest he leant into him placing his lips on his Adams apple before his lips found the faint line of Roberts own scar. As he sat back up he shuffled forward slight and Robert jolted as he felt Aarons chest touch his.

“Aaron are you shirtless?” he marvelled his eyes creeping open he’d yet to see in a state of undress since that time in the hospital all those months ago, he’d been careful enough to always have a shirt on around him not that Robert minded; he knew how Aaron felt about his scars.

“Oi I said kept them shut remember? And hands to yourself,” Aaron batted Roberts grasping hands away from his stomach.

“Meany,” Robert pouted.

“Better suck that in before I slice it off,” Aaron joked.

“Or I could suck something else,” Robert teased regretting it almost instantly as he felt Aaron tense above him.

“Sorry I didn’t…”

“I know,” Aaron breathed out; the visual of Robert on his knees in front of him sent an unexpected shudder through his body,

“Let me finish this for you first and we will see how the evening unfolds.”

Robert was quick to nod his head in agreement.

“You ready?”  

“Yes,” Robert sighed in satisfaction as he felt the blade connect with his skin, he couldn’t quite believe Aaron was doing this for him not only that Aaron was shirtless straddling him a razor to his face something he’d never imagine possibly just a few short months ago, yes he’d imagined it but for it to become a reality was like all his birthdays had come at once.

Aaron was more tentative with the blade this time around knowing that going against the hair growth could lead to more cuts, he’d already made Robert bleed once he didn’t want to do that again. He repeated the same process as before just changed the direction of the blade, first the left cheek, then his right and finally his chin. Once he was finished he used the towel to wipe away the excess cream as well as the spot that was still on the tip of Roberts nose. Robert felt Aaron climb off him; his body sagging in disappointment.

“All done?”

“Nearly,” Aaron grinned.

“Christ Aaron what else you gonna do to me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Aaron flirted before he added,

“Got to look after that precious baby face of yours haven’t we.”

“S’pose,” Robert laughed secretly loving Aarons attention.

Aaron washed the flannel again and wiped Roberts face with the warm cloth and squirted the facial scrub into his hands.

“What’s that smell?” Robert asked crinkling is noise at whatever Aaron has just emptied onto his skin.

“Tea tree it’s meant to soothe your face and I know how much your appearance means to ya,” Aaron quipped.

“Hey.”

“Come here,” Aaron mused placing a chaste kiss on Roberts mouth before massaging the scrub into Roberts skin.

He used the flannel again to wash Roberts face with cold water this time, the drop in temperature helping to sooth any irritation constricting the blood vessels under his skin.

“Now are we done?” Robert asked impatiently he wanted to open his eyes and run his hands over Aarons chest.

“Almost.”

Aaron patted Robert skin dry before straddling him again bottle in hand. He’s stayed over at Roberts enough times to know that Robert moisturised his face every night before bed so it was only right that Aaron moisturised his face now.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet.”

“Aaron,” Robert cried in frustration.

Aaron poured a generous amount of moisturiser on his hands and placing the bottle on the floor he massaged the cream in to Robert face using his fingers in to draw circles over the freshly shaved skin.

“You know, I got get used to this.”

“Don’t think so mate,” Aaron scoffed.

Robert cringed at the word and needed to make sure they were still more than so much so that he opened his eyes.

“Aaron,” he moved his hand up to cup Aarons face bringing him down until their lips could meet Aaron opening his mouth slightly granting Roberts tongue entry as the kiss deepened both of them moaning as Aaron ground down onto Roberts aching crotch.

“Aaron,” Robert panted as he pulled back to find Aarons deep blue eyes with his searching for any kind of hesitation.  

“I’m ready,” Aaron nodded dragging his teeth across his bottom lip.

“Are you sure?”

Aarons teeth sank into his lip as he nodded again leaning forward to scratch his beard across Roberts sensitised skin eliciting a deep groan from the birthday boy.

“What..” Robert swallowed thickly looking over Aarons shoulder trying to remember if he’d locked the front door.

“What about Vic?” Robert gasped as Aaron mouth found the dip near his collar bone suckling the soft skin flesh into his mouth.

Aaron groaned as he detached his mouth from Roberts skin finding his eyes as he rocked his hips against him

“Out. All night.”

Aaron reattached his lips to Roberts neck licking and nibbling as Robert thrust his hips up into him.

“Let me…can I…”

Robert felt Aarons head nod against his chest and that was all the permission he needed before his hands began to explore Aarons bare torso. He slid his hands up Aarons back lightly, teasing with the tips of his fingers before his right hands found its way between their bodies where he touched Aarons chest for what felt the first time. He traced a line down the centre from his breastbone all the way down to his treasure trail; Aaron threw he head back at Roberts touch. When he fingers came to rest on Aarons waistband he could tell he the younger man was just as excited as he was. Robert leant forward and licked a line from Aarons neck up over his Adams apple loving the moan his touch pulled from Aarons throat. He nibbled Aarons jaw before he turned his attention to his nipples. They stood out from his chest but as Roberts hand moved over them Aaron batted his hand away wrapping his arms around himself.

“Please don’t hide from me your beautiful.”

“They’re not they’re…

“A part of you,” Robert reached up and held Aarons face in his hands,

“Do you still want this?”

Aaron closed his eyes and nodded.

“Then I have something to tell you.”

Aarons eyes flashed open in panic.

“I’m yours,” Robert said simply his words causing Aarons forehead to crease in confusion,

“Officially.”

“You’re divorced?” Aaron exclaimed wondering what that meant for them.

Robert nodded,

“My own little present to myself.”

“How do you feel?” Aaron asked pushing Roberts hair away from his forehead lightly scraping his nails across his scalp pulling a low moan from him as he smiled,

“Free,” lifting Aaron up and off him so they were both standing.  

Aaron reached up and clasped his hands together behind Roberts neck as Roberts hand came to rest on Aarons waist.

“Happy birthday Robert,” Aaron reached up on his tip toes and pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip of Roberts nose.

“Thank you, now where were we?” he asked pressing his palm flat against Aarons chest relishing the sharp intake of breath his touch caused from the younger man.

“Strip birthday boy,” Aaron demanded the flush of blood across his face taking away some of the dominance but Robert played along.

“Aaron,” Robert exclaimed with a wink,

“Here?”

“Yes,” Aaron breathed out shakily.

Roberts hands moved to his trousers as he fumbled with his the button of his suit pants, when it was undone he lowered his zipper his eyes never leaving Aarons as he pulled them to the ground kicking off his socks and shoes before stepping out of them. 

“And the rest,” Aaron indicated Roberts tight black boxers with the incline of his head; the tone of his voice made Roberts cock pulse he was so turned on.

Robert hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and lowered them in one fail swoop leaving him stood completely naked in his sisters kitchen but Aarons eyes were on him a hunger there he hadn't seen before and suddenly he didn't care where he was only that Aaron was in front of him his hands trailing down towards his own waistband.

“Sit,” Aaron instructed and Robert did what he was told hoping that this was still part of his birthday present.

Aaron kicked off his shoes before he began to lower his joggers only stopping when he heard Roberts voice.

“Are you sure Aaron?”

“I'm ready,” Aaron repeated with a gulp,

“If you are.”

“I want you,” Robert fisted his cock as he watched Aaron remove the remainder of his clothes.

“You’re so sexy.”

Aaron blushed biting his lip as he once again straddled Roberts thighs. Robert shuffled forward so Aarons feet could rest behind him both of them letting out a low groan as their cocks brushed against each other; Robert wrapped his arms around Aarons back as Aarons hands rested on Roberts shoulders balancing him on Roberts lap.

“So sexy,” Robert whispered into Aarons ear as he peppered kissed over his jaw moving down his neck breathing him in.

Aaron lips found the sweet spot behind Roberts ear and he suckled the skin lightly relishing in the moan it pulled from deep within Roberts chest. Roberts hips thrust up trying to create more friction as their cock rubbed against each other; Aaron taking his movements as a sign he should take care of them. He snaked a hand down Roberts chest and took them both in hand slowly stroking them pushing their hardness together as they both rocked their hips in time with his motions.

“Tell me,” Aaron panted,

“Tell me I'm yours.”

“Your mine,” Robert promised with a low growl as he felt his balls tighten under Aarons expert touch.

“T-tell me,” Aaron groaned with tears in his eyes,

“Tell me you want me.”

“I want you Aaron,” Robert found Aarons eyes with his,

“I want you always,” he exhaled sharply as Aarons changed the rhythm of his hand.

“I'm...Aaron I'm...”

“Me too me too,” Aaron whimpered.

Roberts arms tightened around Aarons back as Aaron jerked his hips forward he wanted Robert he wanted to feel Robert inside him but he couldn’t stop now not when they were both so close instead he increased his strokes as he felt his orgasm begin to pool in his stomach. With one hand firmly on Aarons back holding him up Roberts other hand found its way in between them to join Aarons and together, Roberts hand on top of Aarons they stoked themselves to completion.

“Robert,” Aaron cried as he exploded across their fists closely followed by Robert.

“Aaron,” Robert panted as he came in strips over Aarons fist and chest.

Robert sank back into the chair and Aaron collapsed on top of him their orgasms mixing together between flush chests.  After a few minutes Aaron pulled back and grimaced,

“I'm all sticky.”

“Shower?” Robert beamed brushing a stray curl form Aarons sweat soaked forehead before planting a kiss chaste kiss there.

Aaron nodded as he attempted to disengage himself from Robert who wasn't quite ready to let him go. He pulled him back into his chest and nuzzled into his neck inhaling deeply, Aaron always smelled like home granted it was now mixed with the scent of sex but it was still home to Robert. He knew they couldn't stay there forever but he didn't want the day to end but then again he guessed they still had a few hours left before Adam and Vic returned home and who knows what could happen in that time. He pressed a kiss into Aarons skin and pulled back to look at his boyfriend.

“Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used a cut throat razor so any errors in its use are my own!
> 
> Come and say hi (tumblr) - starkidsarah


End file.
